Iris Message Four Months Later
by bluelightningbug
Summary: After leaving him on Half-blood hill, Annabeth hasn't contacted Percy at all. Four months later, she finally Iris messages him, only to find him with Rachel. But before she can disconnect the message, Rachel asks Percy if he has ever fallen in love. Will Annabeth bother to find out? What does Percy have to say? Will he open up about the strange flower sitting on his window sill?


**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

ANNABETH:

I paced my room restlessly, rubbing a golden drachma between my fingers. It had been 4

months since I last talked to Percy, and I was getting up the courage to Iris message him. He

would be mad, I knew that. I told him I would contact him, but I was lying. Too caught up in my

emotions, I had left him on Half-blood hill at the end of the summer.

I took a deep breath, and turned to the mist that I had created. I tossed the coin in and whispered

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Percy Jackson".

The mist shimmered, and when it focused, I could see Percy laying on a bed, casually tossing

popcorn into his mouth. I opened my mouth to call out his name, but someone beat me to it. That

someone, being my red-headed nightmare, Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

Before I could slash my hand through the image, Rachel asked Percy a question that I kind of

wanted to know the answer to.

"Percy," she called, lifting her paint brush from the canvas she was currently ruining. "Have you

ever been in love?"

Percy froze, popcorn halfway to his mouth, with a look of shock on his face. "What?" he choked

out.

"Have you ever fallen in love?"

He shifted his weight uncomfortably, and cleared his throat. "Why do you want to know?"

Rachel looked at him for a moment, and then shrugged. "You have this look in your eyes, like

you've got your heart broken before. I just wanted to know the story."

Percy paused for moment, before taking a deep breath. "You know the silver flower on my

window sill? The moonlace? Well, she gave it to me."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know Annabeth was into flowers".

Percy's eyes went wide, and he blushed a deep red, stuttering over his words. "A-annabeth?!

No, she didn't give me the flowers."

"Oh. Then who did?"

"Calypso".

Rachel's paintbrush froze, and she lifted her gaze to meet Percy's sea green eyes.

"You went to Calypso's island?" She asked, obviously surprised.

"Yeah," he answered. "I just got back when Annabeth and I came to get you for the quest."

"What was she like?"

Percy's expression went all dreamy. "She was amazing. She had caramel colored hair, that

reached her waist, and almond shaped eyes." Here, he frowned a little bit, as if he was just

realizing something. "She actually had Annabeth's nose. Huh. Never realized that".

Then his eyes went all dreamy again, as he continued his description. "Well, she would always

be talking to animals on her island, asking about their family's, and it was actually really cute.

She taught me how to plant flowers, and asked me to plant a garden in manhattan for her.

And whenever she got nervous, she would always tuck her hair behind her ear, just like

Annabeth. She called me her brave one, too. But because of her curse, when we met eyes, she

would always look away... I didn't want to break her heart, because I loved her too. But I had to

leave."

Percy finished with a sigh, and looked back down at his popcorn. "I miss her".

Rachel looked at him curiously. "Then why did you leave? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you did,

but if you loved her...?"

He looked at her as if the answer was obvious. "I couldn't leave Annabeth. I would just be

another person who left her then. I couldn't do that to my Wise Girl".

Rachel smiled at Percy, and then went over to hug him. "She really reminded you of Annabeth,

didn't she?"

The demigod frowned, and looked at the mortal. "Why did you say it like that? Like in that tone?

And why are you looking at me like that?"

Rachel got up and went back over to her painting, ignoring Percy's question. "You should tell

Annabeth that. I bet it would make her day. How is she by the way?"

At this Percy's face darkened, and he chomped on his popcorn moodily. "I wouldn't know. She's

mad at me, and won't talk to me".

"Why?"

"We got into a fight at the end of the summer. It was about her prophecy, and how she couldn't

just get over that backstabbing traitor. I swear, Annabeth is like the smartest person I know, but

she so stupid when it comes to Luke. He's tried to kill her so many times, but she still loves him!"

Rachel glanced up at him sympathetically. "Are you sure she loves him? I'm pretty sure she

loves someone else...".

"Well who else would she have feelings for?" he sighed in exasperation. "Besides, the last line in

her prophecy was and lose a love to worse than death . And Luke turned into Kronos."

"But are you sure he was who Annabeth thought of first?" she prompted.

"No, but... Ugh! Annabeth is so confusing!" Percy groaned, burying his head in his hands.

"Scratch that, girls are confusing".

Rachel laughed and rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you'll figure it out, Perce."

Somewhere outside, a horn honked. Percy glanced out the window, and got up, starting to

collect his stuff. "That's my mom. See you later Rach."

"Bye Percy".

Percy moved out of the Iris messages field of vision, so it focused on the mortal. In the

background, the sound of a door shutting could be heard.

Rachel sighed, and shook her head. "Gods, I pitty Annabeth. He is so oblivious".

The mist started to fade, and eventually, it cleared. I stood there, dumbfounded, and for once, at

a loss for words.

**Fin.**

**I hope you liked it! Sorry for the abbrupt ending, couldn't think of a better way to end it.**

**Anyway, review, and check out my other stories!**

**-bluelightningbug**


End file.
